A Squirming Evil Heart
is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Spring break has started and Asumu has already gotten off on the wrong foot, having missed going to the movies with his friend. He spends the rest of the day wandering around town and eventually encountering shoplifters. Hibiki looks to see if his training paid off by taking down an Ooari.' Ibuki and Akira track down a Makamou that seems to be a little more than they had suspected. Plot It's morning sometime after graduation and Asumu is woken up by a baeing sheep. Hibiki is fighting the Douji and Hime of a Ooari, who says that he will not be able to stop their child. Just as he is about to transform, the Douji snatches his Onkaku and tosses it away. Hibiki scolds them and attacks. He dodges and jumps over them until he reaches the Onkaku and is able to transform. As the fighting ensues, Hibiki focuses his power through his Ongekibou and sends two bolts of flames at the Douji and Hime who explode. Now it was just the Ooari left. In Tokyo Hitomi, Kiko and Katsunori was waiting for Asumu to arrive at the cinema, but he never showed up. Kiko commented that Asumu was incapable of making it to important events. Ikuko Adachi shook her son in order to wake him up and told him that the clock was over ten already. The boy rushed to get his gear while his mother scolded him for always sleeping in during the spring vacation. He saw all the messages from Hitomi and panicked. Just as he got outside the door he heard the last message that they were going to see the movie without him. At the Tachibana Sweet Place, Hinaka, Akira and Ibuki were trying to figure out what sort of Makamou he was up against. The data matched both the Ubume and the Okubi which has similar growing conditions. Hinaka praised Akira for her knowledge. Ibuki said that they would prepare counter measures for both, and they would contact them when they reached Chichibu. Ichirou Tachibana came and greeted Ibuki as Hibiki to the Oni's annoyment. Ichiro told him that Hibiki was in Fujioka, exterminating an Ooari. He also told Akira to keep up the good work, as it was their spring holiday now. The Tachibanas wished them good luck. Asumu was in the meantime walking around in a daze, and did not get an answer when he called Hitomi on the phone. Hibiki was running back to his camp where Kasumi Tachibana was waiting for him. She called it a fast job, and he said that he had taken care of the Douji and Hime and would deal with the Ooari in the same manner. With his Ikkikasei technique, he would be done in an instant. The Disc Animals had returned as well, so it was time to scan them. In Tokyo, Asumu was still walking around, unsure of what to do and even watched a game of Shogi between two elderly men. While Hibiki was scanning the Disc Animals, Asumu ate some pastries and tried out a drum-set. He then went to a book store where he noticed two youngster that were in the midst of stealing. They noticed Asumu and the store clerk was not far behind them. The two thieves tried to rush past Asumu but he fell backwards and tripped one of them. Asumu was hit in the face by her bag as she struggled to get away from the store clerk. Hibiki had found the Ooari's location and was led there by one of the Disc Animals. Asumu got taken care of by the store personnel, and watched as they tried to get some information out of the girl. One employee brought some tea to Asumu and talked of how it was hard as a book store and that thefts were very frowned upon. Asumu sighed with relief when he later exited the store. In the Oooari's den there was not much light as Hibiki crawled through its tunnels. He eventually found some remnants of the Makamou's victims. Hinaka was in full research mode and tried to figure out which Makamou it was that Ibuki was dealing with. Ichirou came down and told her to take a brake and look after the store as he would be going out for a bit. He said that even the Kanto branch did not have all data on the Makamou and called it a bother. Temperature, frequency, nocturnal, direction were conditions they usually used to figure out which Makamou it was, Hinaka said. But since they got no result, the current data meant nothing. Ibuki's case really worried Hinaka because of that. Akira and Ibuki had taken a restroom stop when Akira got a mail from Hinaka which said that there had been a serial case of auto-mobile accidents in the Chichibu area. The pair decided to hurry there in any case and drove of. Four persons were on a road-trip when they came upon a large rock that was blocking the way. Two of them went out to check on it when a Douji and Hime appeared. They told the humans that they would crush them, and that they usually only fed once every hundred years. The big rock then started to move towards the car as the passengers screamed. Asumu walked to the train station but could not decide if he would take the train. Hibiki finally came upon the Ooari when it tried to shoot an acidic substance at the Oni. He immediately started charging himself up and lit his Ongekibou up with flames. He threw the bolts of fire at the Makamou, but they were easily deflected by its skin. He then changed tactics and dodged the monster until he could whack its mandibles of as well as several legs. He then flipped it on its side and attached his Ongekikou and started to perform his Ikkikasei-form technique. The Ooari exploded shortly afterwards, and Hibiki called it the effect of his training. Ibuki and Akira came upon what looked like a landslide, but the car they found was completely flattened and the people had disappeared without their clothes. They concluded that it could not be either an Ubume or Okubi. Its tracks were quite visible so they decided to pursue it directly with their motorcycle. In Tokyo, Asumu was riding on a swing while holding the compass he received from Hibiki. He was about to drive of when the second thief from before stood in his way. He ran up to Asumu and grabbed him by the collar. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * : * : * Gang Boy: * Shoplifting Girl: * Clerk: , * Man: , * Woman: , Suit Actors * * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 7, . *'''Viewership: 8.3% * The song “Mary Had a Little Lamb” can be heard several times throughout the episode. * This is the first time seeing Hibiki's Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan and Ongeki Da: Ikki Kasei techniques. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Hibiki ''Volume 3 feature episode 9-12: ''A Squirming Evil Heart, ''The Oni Who Stands in Line'', ''Swallowing Wall'', ''Revealed Secrets''.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes